Books meets Movies!
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Title says it all! Two Hiccups, Two Toothlesses- you can bet Berk is happy! Possibly a series of one-shots :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own either the HTTYD movies or books, ownership for those go to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell respecitvely.**

 **Random idea I wanted to do after seeing a picture of Movie Toothless and Book Toothless not really getting along, but hey! Set after HTTYD 2, WITH Stoick because I am still in denial. Also, I am sorry for any confusion surrounding Big/Little Hiccup and Big/Little Toothless, trust me, I am confused too. Also, whenever something is in *...*, it's Dragonese.**

* * *

"OK, bud, today we need to... decipher Fishlegs' writing, oh my gods... remind me to get him literacy lessons, OK?" Toothless chortled, nipping his rider's sleeve affectionately. Hiccup scratched the Night Fury behind the ears, smiling. "Ooh, look! We have a visitor!" Hiccup pointed excitedly at the docks. A small, round boat had floated alongside one of the piers, listing to the left. He could make out a small figure in the boat and a tiny green blob at the top of the sail. "Let's go and see who it is." Hiccup jumped into the saddle and Toothless took off, but he didn't seem happy for some reason. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless just grunted and dived. Hiccup clung to the saddle desperately, a jolt going up his spine when the Night Fury levelled out suddenly and landed on the docks. "Ow, ow. Ow ow ow. You're a mean dragon, you know that?" Toothless snorted and pawed the ground. Hiccup patted him on the head reassuringly and turned to greet their visitors.

A small, pale-faced red-haired boy stared up at him from underneath a helmet sliding over his moss green eyes. Freckles splashed across his nose and he was chewing his lip nervously. The small green blob was a very small dragon with little horns. It reminded Hiccup of a Terrible Terror, but slightly smaller. "Hello." Hiccup said kindly. "Welcome to Berk!" The little sailor looked up at Berk, agape.

"This isn't Berk."

"Yes. This is Berk. I should know that since I'm the chief."

"No, my dad's the chief."

"I am no-one dad's, mister." Hiccup frowned. "Who are you?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"What?" The sailor squinted at him.

"Who are you?"

"Ditto. _I'm_ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, _what is going on_?" Little Hiccup was shaking his head. The green dragon flapped down, landing on Little Hiccup's askew helmet and leaning over to peer into his eyes. Strange sounds passed between the pair, raspberrys and sneezes and squeaks. Big Hiccup shared a look with his Night Fury. "Um, excuse me? Uh... what-? No... er... would you-? Would you come here? Out of the boat?" Hiccup leant to the side. "The Hopeful Puffin." He read, straightening up. Toothless wound under his arm, growling. "It's OK, bud. We'll figure this out." Little Hiccup climbed out the boat, his dragon on his shoulder. "So, start over. This is Berk, hello, I'm the chief, I'm Hiccup, nice to meet you."

"Hello, this is not Berk, I am Hiccup and my dad is Stoick the Vast, hear his name and tremble ugh ugh, and _he_ is the chief. Not so sure if it's nice to meet you or not." The green dragon snorted and made some more funny noises. Little Hiccup did similar. Big Hiccup put a hand to his mouth and blew a raspberry. Both of the newcomers started at him as though he had just said something foul.

"Hey, if you can make weird noises, so can I."

"Oh. No, those aren't weird noises. That's Dragonese."

"Come again?"

"The language dragons speak."

"And you speak this... Dragonese too?" Little Hiccup nodded. Big Hiccup looked at his Night Fury. "Do you speak Dragonese?" Toothless gave him a 'be serious' look. "Be like that then, you stroppy moo." Toothless smacked his ear against his rider's arm, a sharp slapping sound ensuing as it hit bare skin. "Ooh, that's going to bruise. Dammit, Toothless." The green dragon snapped its jaws unhappily.

"This is Toothless." Its owner said. "What dragon is that?"

"This, my little doppleganger, is a Night Fury."

"Never heard of it." Big Hiccup wasn't paying attention, inspecting the little green dragon.

"So this is Toothless too?" His counterpart nodded uncertainly. Big Hiccup held his hand out to the small reptile, who eyed him distrustfully. "Hey, it's OK. I won't hurt you. I've never seen anything like him. And his colour! Brilliant!" The little dragon puffed out his chest and looked mighty pleased with himself. "Let's go back to mine and talk all this over, it's giving me a headache." Little Hiccup nodded in agreement. His Toothless jumped up and landed clumsily on Big Hiccup's shoulder. "Well, hello. Hey, bud. What'd you think? There's two of us!" The Night Fury growled. "Now, I don't want a repeat of the Torch incident, behave yourself. You're still my favourite dragon."

"Night Fury." Little Hiccup mused, holding his hand out tentatively to this new dragon. Big Toothless eyed him warily. "He has teeth, why do you call him Toothless?"

"His teeth are retractable. Does your one do that?"

"No."

"Huh."

* * *

At Hiccup's home, they found Astrid sweeping dust under the rug.

"I wasn't doing anything." She said quickly upon seeing them, dropping the rug and hiding the broom behind her back. Hiccup smiled at her. She frowned. "Who's your friend?"

"Astrid, this is Hiccup and his... uh... what kind of dragon is this Toothless?"

"He's a Toothless Daydream." The small dragon cock-a-doodle-doed happily and swooped up, loop-the-looping and crash landing on the table. Astrid was looking from one Hiccup to the other, a broom in one hand and a ladle in the other, silently demanding answers. Big Hiccup gestured for Little Hiccup to take a seat, shedding his bear-skin chieftain cloak.

"OK, bear with me on this, milady. I don't know everything either."

"What a surprise." Astrid muttered sarcastically, watching the new dragon suspiciously. Hiccup collected his notebook and a charcoal pencil from the cupboard, flicking to a blank page as he took his seat.

"Right." He declared. "We're both Hiccup, we both have dragons called Toothless, although they're different species. Dads are both called Stoick the Vast. Both from Berk. What else is there?" Little Hiccup hunched his shoulders. Chief Hiccup scratched the end of his pencil under his chin in thought. Astrid was examining them both, drumming her fingers impatiently on the broom handle. "Dad has only had me. What's your mum's name?"

"Vahallarama."

"Mmm, that's a difference. My mum's Valka. Are they married?" Little Hiccup nodded. "Astrid, help me here. You're the brains."

"Maybe the gods sent him to confuse us."

"They don't need to send things to confuse me."

"It is fun watching you struggle though."

"Thanks, Astrid. I'm going to go and find Dad. You want to come with?" He asked them both. Green Toothless was pacing the length of the table, grumbling in this Dragonese with his intense green eyes locked on the other Toothless. "What's he saying?"

"Um... He's not happy with your Toothless. Toothless, stop being mean!" The little dragon stomped his feet and blew flames. The Night Fury looked baffled, startling when the other launched himself at him. "No!" Little Hiccup sprang up as his dragon flapped about the black dragon, getting in his eyes and scratching and pulling at his face and ears. "Toothless! Stop it!" Big Toothless drew back, snarling. The green dragon rose, looped and dived at him. The Night Fury opened his mouth to roar and ended up nearly swallowing the smaller one. Both Hiccups had to battle to free mini Toothless. Astrid stood to one side, mystified.

Little Toothless was spat back out. His owner took him away and the dragon disappeared under his furry jacket. Big Toothless licked his paw as though nothing had happened.

"*M-m-mean, f-f-fake T-T-Toothless. T-T-There only _one_ T-T-Toothless and t-t-that's m-m-me! N-n-no big, careless n-n-newt w-w-with wings T-T-Toothless. Me _n-n-never_ lose m-m-my t-t-tail!*" The small dragon climbed onto his owner's helmet and looked down at his Hiccup. "*M-m-me T-T-Toothless. F-f-fake T-T-Toothless nearly ate r-r-real T-T-Toothless!*"

"*You did attack him.*" Little Hiccup pointed out in Dragonese. He noticed the other Hiccup's milady- Astrid, was it?- blink at him in confusion and look to the chief for answers. "*We'll go and see that Hiccup's dad and try and figure out what's going on. Will you be good from now on? Please Toothless?*"

"*T-T-Toothless want fish. A-a-and r-r-rabbits.* And for f-f-fake T-T-Toothless to say s-s-sorry.*"

"*Waffles.*" The other Hiccup said, blowing a raspberry on his arm to catch their attention. In a language humans could understand, he said, "OK, are we going or what?" The green dragon scraped his claws on his master's helmet and squeaked something sharply in Dragonese. "What did he say?"

"He wants your Toothless to apologise for eating him." The Night Fury snarled, teeth bared.

"Uh, yeah that's not going to work." Green Toothless turned his back and stuck his nose in the air. "What's he doing now?"

"Sulking."

"*T-T-Toothless n-n-not g-g-going anywhere with f-f-fake T-T-Toothless.*"

"This isn't going to work either." Little Hiccup sighed. Big Hiccup regarded them for a moment, accidentally drawing on himself with the charcoal pencil. He rose and reached for a basket on the shelf behind him, retrieving a round, shiny thing no bigger than his palm. He held it in the sunlight, angling it so a spot of light danced in little Toothless's vision.

The green dragon watched it for a moment, eyes flicking up and down as the dot moved. Then he made a grab for it, smacking into the wall, but determined to catch it. Hiccup directed the light out the door, signalling to his dragon, his girlfriend and the other him to follow. The Night Fury was clearly itching to go after the light dot too yet he was also refusing to associate himself with _that_. "Do _all_ dragons do that?"

"Oh yeah. They love shiny things."

"Do you have another one of those?" Little Hiccup pointed at the round object. Big Hiccup just handed it over and showed him how to make the light dot. Little Toothless scrambled at it, his claws flicking up clods of dirt and grass in his anxiety to have the shiny.

"Ah, here we are." Hiccup marched into a sturdy home without knocking. "Dearest father!" He called cheerily. "Dearest mother!"

"What do you want?" Valka quizzed, peeling carrots over the cooking pot. Stoick was sat at the table, a flagon of mead before him.

"This is mini me! And mini Toothless!"

"What?" The two Hiccups recounted all they knew so far. "But you don't look like my father." Little Hiccup told Stoick. "His beard isn't as neat or as food-free as yours." Stoick stroked his beard, impressed and flattered. "And he wouldn't listen to me talk for ten minutes, let alone ten seconds."

"Ooh, Daddy issues?"

"I'm a little weirdo in the village."

"Join the club."

"Oy!" Stoick reprimanded, making his son jump. "None of that, you cheeky git. You're perfectly respected in this village."

"I wasn't always though. Not until I shot Toothless."

" _What_?"

"Oh... oops... Well, mini me, it's story time!"

"Oh no you don't. _I'm_ telling the story because _you_ downplay it so much." Astrid shoved aside her Hiccup and faced the other one. "OK, so a few years back, it was kill or be killled, us against the dragons. Hiccup here was... well, he was kind of like you, short and skinny and more likely to cause problems than solve them."

"Hey, stop putting the Hiccups down, we're amazing."

"Shut up. Anyway, he made this thing that fired a weighted set of ropes and shot down a Night Fury. Of course, no-one believed him because, hey, it's _Hiccup_. He went out to find Toothless on his own and made friends with him and I was getting annoyed at him because he was getting far too good in dragon training far too quickly."

"And we all know how you hate to lose." Big Hiccup smiled.

"I told you to _shut up_." She glowered at him. Hiccup put a finger to his lips and she nodded once, continuing the tale until present day. "So, if it weren't for that little weirdo over there," She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "peace between dragons and Vikings would be a laughable idea and Stoick here would still be trying to find the nest and not having much faith in his son and would never know his wife was actually still alive running a dragon sanctuary with Cloudjumper."

"Cloudjumper?"

"He's a Stormcutter." Valka said with a proud smile. "You'll have to meet him later. He's wallowing at the minute."

"Where?"

"In self-pity."

"What? Why? What did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault. Stoick told me he had fed the dragons this morning, but he hadn't, so Cloudjumper's off skulking somewhere, probably Toothless's cove." The Night Fury lifted his head and frowned. "Yeah, that's right. He likes that cove as much as you do." Toothless growled. "No, you can share."

"Can I ask you all something?" Little Hiccup asked, his dragon in his arms. "Where's _my_ Berk? I have to get home! Alvin the Treacherous could-"

"Ooh, you have him too? Turned out alright in the end."

"Tall, skinny, bald with a hook for a hand and a peg leg?"

"Oh. No. But won't your dad do something against your Alvin?"

"Probably not. He spends the majority of his time running around in underpants and a bright blue sock not really listening to anything anyone says."

"I want a bright blue sock." Little Hiccup looked down.

"Where's your leg?"

"Toothless ate it."

" _What_?"

"Astrid missed that part out. We're just kind of used to the peg leg now, so... yeah. When the Red Death went kaboom, we kind of flew into its tail and I was knocked out and Toothless dived to get me and bit my foot off in the process."

"And you're OK with that?"

"He's OK with me shooting him down, so why shouldn't I be OK with him thinking I'm tasty? We're even now and your dragon is saying something in Dragonese again."

"He's just jealous."

"Ah. Say no more, say no more. You know what, you need a tour of the island. And I want to see your boat again. The Hopeful Penguin, was it?"

"Puffin." Little Hiccup corrected.

"Puffin. I knew _penguin_ wasn't right, I'm an idiot."

"You've got that right." Astrid and Stoick said together. They high-fived while Valka shook her head and Big Hiccup crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

* * *

 **I may do a series of one-shots for this instead of one long one :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I know I haven't worked on this one in a while, but I was thinking over Astrid meets Camicazi and now I'm going to write more! And possibly Fishlegs and Fishlegs in this chapter too, or maybe I could do that in the next ones... I'll see how it goes, just bear with me :D**

* * *

Little Hiccup slept in his counterpart's bed that first night, his minute dragon with him. Toothless the Night Fury and his Hiccup slept downstairs by the fire, that Hiccup covered by Toothless's wing. Astrid had gone home for the evening, recounting to her parents the weirdness of today. They probably wouldn't understand it anymore than Hiccup did now, but hey. Tomorrow was a new day.

And tomorrow started, not with the usual Terror sing-song, but with metal clashing and someone chatting nineteen-to-the-dozen and bellowing insults. Chief Hiccup ventured out, still half-asleep, to see a very tiny blonde mess dashing about with a sword, stealing underpants, belts, helmets and weapons as though she could faze in and out of the twenty or so fully-grown muscular Vikings. The metal clashing sounds were coming from her sword-fighting with said big, strong Vikings. She made continous comments on the swordplay, their appearances, the weather, what she had for breakfast, all without drawing breath.

"Hey!" Hiccup called, voice hoarse from sleep. He cleared his throat and tried again. "HEY!" He spotted Astrid from the corner of his eye. She threw him a spare sword and readied her axe. Together, they ran in, seperating the wild blonde creature and a bewildered, pantless Viking. "Can-we-just-put-the-swords-down-please?" Hiccup asked between jabs, slashes and cuts.

"Not until I get answers! Nice sword by the way, I'm surprised your noodly arms could lift it. Say, my mother has an axe like that, they're good for lopping heads off, like this for example." Somehow Astrid lost her axe and Hiccup nearly lost his head. Another small figure jumped in just in the nick of time, tackling the small girl. "Hey! Get off me, you snot-nosed, barnacle-brained, rat-eating sewage catastrophe! Oh, hi Fishlegs. How's it going?" This other figure, a tall-ish stick of a boy, untangled his limbs and shakily got his feet, adjusting some weird appartus on his face- two sticks with circles of some clear material. They reminded Hiccup of a very scaled down version of Astrid's long-lookers.

"Did she... did she just say your name was Fishlegs?"

"Yes. I am Fishlegs of Nowhere and this is Camicazi, heir to the Bog-Burglar tribe."

"Bog-Burglars?" Hiccup repeated.

"I redirect my half-wit comment to you, dear fellow." The blonde child was on her feet now and, since she was no longer moving, Hiccup could see she was barely waist height and probably weighed more than he did, considering she weighed down with rope, axes, swords, knives, a few helmets- one of which he recognised as Snotlout's- and a belt made entirely of pouches and pockets. "Now, before I cut you from your grub-gobblers to your warbler, where is Hiccup?" Astrid was torn between laughing at the girl and Hiccup's complete gob-smacked expression, biting her lip to stop herself from snickering. "Boy slightly taller than I am, red hair, has a little green dragon with him and often speaks in stupid noises that he insists is a language. Does any of that ring a bell or should I find someone who has a few extra brain cells to talk to?" Camicazi looked Hiccup up and down. Astrid elbowed him.

"Right, right... um... well, hello, welcome to Berk, please return everything you've stolen, the Hiccup you are looking for is back at my place, probably still asleep. That kid looked like he hadn't slept for a month."

"You've seen Hiccup?" The boy, Fishlegs, brightened. "Is he alright? Was Toothless with him?"

"Yes. And... yes? Hold on, I'm completely lost-"

"I suggest you invest in a map then. By the way, who are you and did you say Berk?"

"I'm... I'm Hiccup too. Not the number two, I mean too as in as well. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Um, this is Berk, yes, this is Astrid and... correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Fishlegs and you're... Camicazi, was it?"

"Correct!" Camicazi beamed.

"One second! RIDERS!" Hiccup yelled. They were there within seconds. "Fishlegs, this is Fishlegs. You've a double too." The contrast between the two Fishlegs' could not have been greater. Snotlout fumed and snatched his helmet back while the twins marvelled at the little pest, probably pondering the thought of hiring her to their mayhem. "Lout, could you run back to mine and find the other Hiccup- I'll explain all later, I promise, just... other Hiccup. And his little green dragon. Watch out that dragon, he's a tricky one. Twins, will you... no, don't even think about it."

"Too late." Tuffnut smirked. "Hey, kid. We, as investors of tricks and trouble," he gestured at himself and his sister, "have decided to give you the once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity to be out lucky apprentice! We shall teach you the ways of Loki himself, what do you say?"

"I say you should put some pants on, m'boy. It may get a bit drafty." Tuffnut looked down to see his trousers about his ankles. He pulled them up, leaving his underwear on show at the back.

"I've changed my mind. Due to the sheer disresepct shown to the _obvious_ professionals, you are dismissed. We bid you, adieu." The twins sauntered off, Tuffnut with his head held high and his pants not so held high.

"Oh gods..." Hiccup rubbed at his face tiresomely. "OK, everyone, back to work! Any missing belongings will be returned to you over the course of the day!" Astrid took her axe back. Snotlout returned with the other Hiccup and both Toothless's.

"Fishlegs! Camicazi! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, dummy!" The other Fishlegs laughed, tackling the other boy in a hug. "Why did you go off on your own? You know we're a team, Thor blind you, Hiccup!"

"Hey, calm down. No Berserking on this island, please."

"Wait, Berserking? What? Ooh, I feel the headaches coming on already."

"Welcome to my life." Astrid said, juggling her axe. "Camicazi. You seem the most level-headed-"

"Oh, you _would_ say that."

"-how about I show you around and you can tell me what the heck is going?"

"Oh no, you're not breaking us up. Do you know how hard it is keeping track of this nutter?" She jabbed a finger at her red-headed friend. "I swear to the gods, his held is filled with kelp and mush. Oooh, you wait until you get back to Berk. The proper Berk. Your dad is going to flip like that soup bowl at Norbet's place."

"How about we all go for a walk?" Big Hiccup suggested. "That sounds like a good idea. Fishlegs- no, not you, that one. You coming too?"

"Yes. This is extraordinary, we've all got doubles! I need to know why!"

"Ugh, nerd." Camicazi snorted. Astrid was starting to like this kid. "Well, let's go for a walk and holy mother of Odin, what is that?" She had spotted the Night Fury. A dragon unwound itself from her waist, a long dragon that could apparently change colours. Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat when it started talking in _Norse_. "Oh, yeah. This is my hunting dragon, Stormfly. She's a Mood-Dragon, that's why she changes colours." Little Toothless had gone a bit red around the horns and was flapping fairly closely to this new dragon. Astrid whistled and her own Stormfly arrived.

"This is my Stormfly, she's a Deadly Nadder."

"I've never seen that type of Nadder before." Little Hiccup inspected. "But that might make Camicazi _your_ double."

"Ooh, things are going to get really interesting now!"

"And painful." Older Hiccup rubbed at his forehead. "OK, OK, let's... let's have this walk. See if it straightens anything out?"

"Right." Little Fishlegs agreed. "First question- where is your foot?"


End file.
